The Story of Hanna Light - Safe Haven
by GS Girl
Summary: **SEQUELL TO "THE STORY OF HANNA LIGHT" ** Hanna continues fighting crime in Jump City with the Titans as well as fighting beside her fosterfather Oliver Queen in Steel City. In addition, she's also dealing with PrimaTech; a evil company obsesed with studying Hannas powe. Join Hanna as she fights Vertigo, DeathStroke, Mad Mod, Dr. Light, Onomatopoeia, the Gargoyle & others.
1. Chapter 1 - to good to be true

_This story is a sequel to "The Story of Hanna Light". _**  
**

* * *

**THE EVENTS IN THIS BOOK ARE AND PLACES HAVE BEEN CHANGED**

**TO PROTECT OUR FRIENDS,**

**WHO REMAIN SAFE **

**CIVILIZATIONS DO EXIST**

* * *

THE SKY IS GRAY AND HEAVY. THE WOODS ARE DARK and cold. Most of the leaves have fallen from the trees and lie dead on the ground. A sudden gust of wind howls through the woods and violently rips leaves from their branch. They flutter to the ground.

"I'm sure you'll all be very happy here, Ms. Light."

I don't reply, and after a moment Mrs. Fisher continues, "You don't seem very excited about this. I assure you that this is a wonderful opportunity. . . . ."  
She keeps talking, but I ignore her. She'd been going on like that for close to three hours now, ever since she met us at the airport. She kept using words like "_remunerative_" and "_sentinelle"_, and I don't care much. But I don't need her to tell me what a great opportunity this is-I know. We all do.

Twenty minutes later, the driver pulls into a driveway. A pair of wrought-iron gates swing open, and the driver pulls through. The gates close behind us, and my sensors go on precautionary alert.

It takes almost a whole minute to get to the house. The limo makes its way dow the driveway and winds under beautiful arching trees. Red and yellow leaves flutter gently down onto the car.

"Well, here we are," she said, pulling around a corner. "I hope you like it."

We stare out the car windows. The house looks like a painting. It has rounded river rocks on the bottom part, and clapboards above, and a big screened porch that covered almost the whole front. Large shrubs circle the yard, and some of them still have faded hydrangea blooms.

The car pulls up to the front of the house and the driver cuts the engine. We pour out of the car, glad to be in a wide-open space again.

"The air smells different here," says Madison, wrinkling her nose. "It smells great."

The house stands on the top of a low hill. Sloping away from us are wide lawns and an orchard. The trees are actually covered with apples. Birds twitter and sing. I couldn't hear traffic, or smell road tar, or hear any other people.

"Hanna!"

I turn just as Logan throws me my black duffle bag filled with the few articles of clothing I own. He slams the trunk shut and dusts off his hands. The other kids stand there with empty arms.

I turn back around and find Mrs. Fisher still sitting in the car. Her long legs and high heels hang over the side of the leather seat.

"You're not coming?" I ask. Not that I really wanted to talk with her anymore, but I had kind of expected her to introduce me to someone.

"I'm afraid not," she says with another warm smile. "I have many more things to do today. If I go inside, then we'll all get to talking, and I'll never get out of there." She picks up several envelope from the seat and hands them to me. Our names are typed on the front in tiny letters. "Social Services has created birth certificates and other further legal documents that you kids may need."

"Oh and I almost forgot." she grabs my hand, places a small object in my palm and then folds over my fingers. "The Titans wish for you to have this." She lets go of my hand and I instantly slide the mystery object into my back pocket. "This will be the last time we will be speaking Ms. Light so, stay safe."

I smile "Thanks."

Ms. Fisher nods and without another word, closes the car door. I catch my reflection in the tinted black window and I watch the sleek black limousine pull out of the drive way. It melts into the darkness of the woods and disappears.

I readjusted the bag hanging uncomfortably on my shoulder and turn back around. My family watches me with wide eyes mixed with different emotions. Fear? Anxiety? Hope? A mix of the three? I can't tell.

I force a weak smile and walk up the three porch steps to the front door. "Well here goes nothing." I mutter under my breath, extend a trembling hand, and rap my knuckles across the doors polished wood surface. I back down the porch and rejoin my friends, nervously awaiting for someone to answer the door.

5 seconds. 10 seconds.

Logan claps his hands together. "Well! No ones home! Let's go!"

I roll my eyes and we wait. Finally, after what seems like forever, the sound of shuffling feet is heard on the other side of the door. I lick my lips and watch the glass in the window turn dark as someone walks behind it. Theres the sound of several unlocking deadbolts and finally, the door opens.

My nervousness is instantly replaced by shock.

Standing in front of me is a tall, well built man with sandy blond hair and calculating green eyes. He wears an army green T-shirt, light brown caky pants, and a pair of loafers. An thick blond mustache perches on top of his upper lip.

His stunning green eyes pass over us and he smiles; revealing a set of perfectly white teeth.

"Hey, you must be the Light children!" He exclaims "My name's Oliver Queen. Come on in.". He holds the door open and eagerly awaits our entrance.

I readjust the bag on my shoulder and take a hesitant step forward. Logan brushes past me.

We go inside and he takes us on a tour. It's a great house. A classic family home with 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor, an attic which had been fixed into a bedroom, and all of the living spaces—the living room, dining room, kitchen and family room—on the first floor.

"You kids can decide on what bedrooms you want. It doesn't matter much to me. I've moved mine downstairs so the second floor and the attic is all yours." He walks back to the stairway that goes upstairs and turn to us. "Dinner will be ready at six and as for the house rules, well, there are none. As long as you kids don't act like animals, we'll get along fine.".

* * *

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**

**COMMENT**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Golden Life

I'll say this for the world, and civilization: The whole hot-shower thing totally worked for me. Reluctantly, I turn off the water and get out, then wrap myself in my own personal towel, Dove fresh. On the other hand, civilization had its own quirky demands: remembering to brush your hair, wearing different clothes every day-details i'm not used to.

But I'm dealing.

I slip back into my old clothes and tiptoe downstairs to the living-room only to find it abandoned. Odd. The sound of the TV catches my attention so I take a seat on the couch.

"Next on In the Know, Sharon Shattuck uncovers the truth behind the growing number of enhanced humans among us. Created for the greater good, are these genetic anomalies an advanced race or an unpredictable risk? Heroes of science or botched experiments? And what do we have to fear? Stay tuned to find out!"

I grab the remote and snap off the TV. My mouth twists in annoyance. _We aren't the problem._

Some one stifles a cough behind me and I spin around. His eyes are such a strange shade of green: bright, crystal clear, piercing in the most alarming way. His hair is a mess of thick curls, the richest slice of gold; his frame is lean and unassuming.

"Hey." His voice is unerringly smooth.

I smile. "Hey."

Alex takes a seat next to me. "The others seem to like it here. I know the girls are ecstatic about having their very own rooms. And last time I saw Tyler he was ogling over the computer set up in his room so he's happy. Dannys outside meditating. And Logan...well, he's playing Call of Duty."

I shake. We'll never get him off of it.

I run my skinny fingers through my brother's hair blond curls affectionately. For the people out there that are reading this and have a 'less than smooth' relationship with your siblings, let me tell you something. Get your head out of your asses. Your sibling isn't going to be around forever. And when your time runs out, you don't want to have regrets.

"Mr. Q seems nice. He says he taking us out shopping tomorrow which will be nice and..."

He pauses in the middle of his sentence and frowns. His eyebrows pull together in an irritated manner and he looks around the room in search of something. He looks up at the wood ceiling and his eyes narrow into small narrow slits. A scowl forms on his face.

He waves his hand at the ceiling and tilts his ear upward. Perplexed, he raises his hand again an performs several twirling gestures with his hands. He flings an imaginary object across the room and smile. Obviously content with whatever he was doing.

There's a shout from directly upstairs which is later followed by the sound of heavy footstep. Tyler flies down the stairs, muttering under his breath, and storms around house; unable to remember the layout of the house.

I look questionably at Alex and he shrugs.

Alex finds the living room. "Yo! Alex!" Tyler holds up a piece of technology I fail to recognize. "Quit screwing with my signal man! Getting all the channels is hard enough without you rerouting the signal!" a vein in Tyler's forehead bulges and I watch as he turns red in the face. "I mean, come on! Seriously?! Now I gotta start all over!"

Alex jumps up from the couch. "Do you even know how annoying it is to listen to your technology send out signals all day! I've listened to the chatter all day and I can't listen to any more! You can continue doing what ever you were doing tomorrow man."

I look from Alex to Tyler rapidly. A smile slowly forms across my lips. In case this is your first dip into the deep end of the ol' freak-of-nature pool, I'll just put it out there: We can do things other people only dream about. Take now for instance. What you just saw was Alex rerouting the signal of Tyler's technology. With a single thought.

Ya. Fun times.

Tyler screws up his face and storms back up the stairs, past the girls, and back to his room.  
"Can you actually hear the signal?" I ask Alex curiously.

He nods at me. "I can see them to. Right now there are seven radio signals being sent from this house. You see, each radio emits a signal that looks and sounds completely different. Kind of like finger prints. Typically, the sounds are quiet and steady, but the r-waves Tyler was sending out were really high-pitched. "

"That's really cool."

Tyler shrugs his shoulders. "It has its ups and downs."

A door opens in the kitchen behind me and I glance over my shoulder. Mr. Q's and Danny's voices echo through the walkway.

"Your house is very nice Mr. Queen." comments Danny "What did you say you do for a living?"

"I'm a paramedic."

"I had no idea that they make so much money."

Pause. "Well, they don't. My father left me this place and a large amount of money when he passed away. My mother died when I was very little and, being an only child, I inherited, well...all of this."

Pause. "Your father must have been a very rich man."

"My father was Arthur Queen; the founder of Queen industries. So, yes, he was indeed a very, rich man."

_Hmmm. Note to self: google 'Arthur Queen'._

Mr. Queen walks into the living room and leans against the wall. He's sweating and his previously blond messy hair is plastered down to his head. "So, how are you two settling in?" he asks as he takes a sip of a glass of water.

* * *

**COMMENT **

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE **


	3. Chapter 3 - Where my Demons Hide

"Muhahhahaha ha ha ha!"

The dark laughter shocks me to conception. My eyes fly open and I jolt upright into a sitting position. Figures dart around the dark room; quietly whispering as they move.

"Hello? Where am I?" I yell fearfully. The voice doesn't respond. "Who are you? Show yourself." "

Ah Ha Ha. At last we meet face to face." The haunting voice is deep and echoes in the enclosed room. "Hanna Light."

I spin around and gasp. Shocked at what I see. One set of golden eyes. Millions of strands of dark brown hair. A cold smile. A sharp beautiful face. One undoubtedly perfect posture. He wears a leather black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans. A pair of heavy black polished military boots shine as they catch nonexistent lighting.

I summon my powers and feel my lips as they pull back into a snarl. "What do you want Zero? And thats Titan Hanna Light to you."

Zero smiles amused. "Ha, yessss." he hisses. "My apologies, I wasn't invited to your...coronation. I must say, you bare your new title well. Though, its hardly fitting of somebody of your stature."

I glare at my long ago best friend. "Whats that suposted to mean?"

"Ohhh, I ment no offence my dear. I simply have to ask; why be a Titan, when you could be a god?" I beautiful metal tiara pops out of thin air and rests upon Zeros palms.

Zeros gesture catches me off guard. "What?" I stammer.

Zero studies me with calculating eyes and begins walking around me in a circle. I stand still but watch him carefully over my shoulder.

"Back at PrimaTech when you first used our powers, you took to them like a fish to water. But you've barley scratched the surrface. There is so much more you DO NOT KNOW!" He walks in front of me and stands still.

"But I know. I can teach you how to use our powers. I can teach you how to control the darkness that you keep hidden deep inside. The power you were destined to rule."

He cocks his head to the side and smiles. His eyes shine with un-forsaken darkness. "Its funny. We'er not so different you and I...we both,"

"Stop right there Zero!" I shout.

"What?!" he demands.

"Iv'e heard this bit a hundred times in a hundred stories. Your going to say we'er not so different, run off a bunch of traits you THINK we share, and try to convince me to join YOUR side."

"Well let me tell you. We are NOTHING alike. I will NEVER be the monster Im capable of being and I will NEVER, stoop down to your level. You have BETRAYED your friends for your own selfish gain, and have committed UNFORGIVABLE crimes. I have gotten where I am through LOVE and FRIENDSHIP!"

I walk up to Zero and shove him backwards several steps. Standing, he remains calm and collected.

"YOu got you power through FEAR and VIOLENCE. AND you were DEFEATED for it. TWICE." I place my hands on my hips and stare at Zero discusted. "YOU! ARE NOT MY EQUAL!" I jeer. "Your just a cliché bad guy strait out of a mediocre fantasy book!"

I look up into Zeros deep eyes. Im seething with anger but I do not let it show. Instead, I remain cold and collected.

Zero looks at me and pretends to be hurt. "So i'm just a cliché bad guy?" He asks. "From a mediocre fantasy book?" He rubs his forehead drops his arm back to his side.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind if introduce A PLOT TWIST!" He yells murderously.

The ground shakes violently under my feet and cracks. Im frozen in place; to startled to move.

Black tentacles shoot out from the cracks in the ground and upon Zeros hand commands, wrap around my body. From every direction Zeros dark energy shoots out of the ground. I shout as the dark matter wraps around my wrists, triceps, thighs, neck and biceps. I'm draged down to the floor into a hunched position.

The black matter wraps tightly around my neck and complexly closes my air supply. I choking and my face turns hot from lack of oxygen. "Gaaaagh!"

Zero laughs loudly over the beating sound of my heartbeat in my ears. He walks right up next to me and says happily next to my ear. "Final Chapter! Scene one! The Big Bad Villain kills the plucky young protagonist."

Hot tears leak from my tear ducts and stream violently down my face. He squats down in front of me and tilts my chin up so i'm looking at him. "Fade to black. End scene. Hows that for a change in plot?" He whispers.

"Hnnnngh!" I squeeze my eyes shut. Tears fall down my face and run down my neck.

Thats when it happens.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of hatred takes over my mind, body, and soul. My mind goes wild with anger and suddenly I don't have complete control over my body.

The black tentacles wrapped around my limbs sizzle and quickly release their hold on me. I jump up and without thinking I command the tentacles to attack.

Zero gasps. "What?!" The tentacles fly at Zero and lash out at him like whips. The force of the dark energy knocks Zero several yards back. He lands on his stomach with his back facing me.

And just like that its over.

The blinding anger is dissipates and i'm left standing in the darkness. A wave of nausea washes over me and I groan and fall to my knees exhausted. When the vertigo passes I open my eyes. And look up.

Zero now kneels on his knees holding his face in his hands. He pants loudly growls. He looks at me and I feel sick to my stomach at the sight of his face. A deep bloody gash runs from the top of his eyebrow, down his now milky colored eye, and down half of his cheek. Blood runs down his face and gives him a deathly appearance. He looks at me and darkly chuckles.

"What did I tell you love?"

"Not."

"So."

"Different."

* * *

I find myself dreaming about Zero too much. I remember his eyes and his once sweat kindness and his once cruel, calculating demeanor. I remember the way he used to look at me when I we were kids and I remember the fear on his face when I was taken away for testing I wonder at my preoccupation with this person who is nothing like me and still so similar.

Zero and I are 2 different words.

We are synonyms but not the same. Synonyms know each other like old colleagues, like a set of friends who've seen the world together. They swap stories, reminisce about their origins and forget that though they are similar, they are entirely different, and though they share a certain set of attributes, one can never be the other. Because a quiet night is not the same as a silent one, a firm man is not the same as a steady one, and a bright light is not the same as a brilliant one because the way they wedge themselves into a sentence changes everything.

They are not the same.

I've spent my entire life fighting to be better. Fighting to be stronger. Because unlike Zero I don't want to be a terror on this Earth. I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to use my power to cripple anyone.

But then I look at my own 2 hands and I remember exactly what I'm capable of. I remember exactly what I've done and I'm too aware of what I'm capable of doing again.

Because it's so difficult to fight what you cannot control and right now I can't even control my own imagination as it grips my hair and drags me into the dark.

* * *

**Favorite **

**Comment **

**Follow**


	4. Chapter 4 - School

I rub my knuckles into my eyes to drive away the sleep and with a mental sigh, I cautiously open one eye. I blink, shut my eyes, blink again, and yawn. Finally, I manage to fully open both eyes. The bright sunlight cuts the room in half and I watch scilently as dust-particles dancing in the light.

I glance around the room.

A clock, a calendar, a dry erase weekly planner, a peace sign, a map of the world, and a cork bulletin board, hand from the light blue walls. A desk. Next to the desk is a tall storage unit with a cabinet and a couple a drawers, on top of it is a TV and a DVD player. Opposite of the desk and TV is my bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. Above the dresser is a window with two curtains that have a bunch of large green, purple, blue, and lime green circles. My bed, nightstand, dresser, and the tall thing for my TV are all made of natural wood.

Judging by the interior design, I assume Mr.Q had female help when accomodating for us girls. I mean, of course he could have done it himself, but I highly doubted it.

Slugishly, I rub eye boogers out of the corners of my eyes and I throw back the covers. I sit upright and strech. My achy joint pop in complaint. After working with the Titans for so long, my muscles have become acustomed to being strenghthened and tested to their fullest potential. Now, they complaine from the lack of extensive use.

I roll out of bed and swing my legs over the side of the bed. My strait blond hair falls in whisps around my face in a tangled mess and drearily, I grab my sweatshirt and head downstairs.

As I approch the botom of the stairs the aroma of bacon, coffee, and pankaes whafts out of the kitchen. I take in a deep breath through my nose and I suddenly find myself thinking about the Titans. 'What are they doing? Has Cyborg made the team waffles? Are theyworking out?'.

I walk to the doorway of the kitchen and find the gang sitting around the counter. Mr Queen stands in the kitchen flipping pancakes over a long black gridle. He looks up as I enter and smiles.

"Morning."

I take a seat with my friends and pull the sleeves of my hoodie over my hands and pull up my hood.

"Look who's decided to join the living."

I smirk.

Logan wears a white tank top and boxers. His short spiky dark brown hair is plastered to the left side of his head in. His triceps and chest muscles push against his shirt gently and though his shirt covers most of his chest, I can still see the visibles lines of his muscles.

"Alright! Come and get it." exclaims Mr. Queen.

We jump down from our seats and hurry to the island. Pancakes pile high on several serving plates. Dozens of sausages and strips of bacon pile on a wad of paper towel wich soaks up the yellow grease.

Alex places a big spoonful of eggs on my plate and I add to his gesture by doing the same for him. I grab several pancakes and a strip of bacon before returning to the counter.

I pick up my fork and put a smile on my face. "Thanks for making breakfast, Mr. Q," I say, taking a bite.

"Uh-huh," he says, giving me a wry look. "At least I made a lot of it. I'm learning."

"It's fine," I said with my mouth full. I waved my fork in the air. "'S great."

All of us clean our plates. Twice. We'd gone hungry too many times to be picky eaters.

"I'd like to talk to you guys," Q says, "Sort of a family meeting."

I keep my face blank, wondering whose family he thought he was talking about.

"You've all done great here," he says, leaning back against the counter. "You've adjusted better than I thought and I find I'm enjoying it more than I ever imagined."

I start to get a really bad feeling. _Please don't let him say something horrible,_ like he wanted to adopt us or something. I had no idea what I'd do if that happened.

"I think we're ready to take the next step," he went on, looking around the table at us.

_Please no please no please no-_

"So I've enrolled you in school."

_You know what happens when a needle is draged across a record? Ya. That happened. _

Logan bursts out laughing. "Whoa, you had us going there for a minute," he says.

"I'm not kidding," he says quietly. "There's an excellent school nearby. It would be perfectly safe. You could meet other people your age, interact with them. And-let's face it: Your education has been spotty at best."

_Or nonexistent at worst,_ I think to myself.

"School?" Holly asks. "You mean, like, at a _school?_"

"Going to a real school, with other people?" Madison looks concerned.

"Holy frijoles," Danny mutters from under the table.

"You'll start next Monday," Queen says briskly, as he starts to gather empty plates. "I'll pick up your schedule tomorrow."

_Schedules?_

* * *

**COMMENT**

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**


	5. Chapter 5 - Wanna Tussel?

The sun parched grass on the edge of the wood sways in the gentle hot breeze. Sunlight glints between the gnarled chestnuts, casting brightened patches on the shadowed edge of the field. Me and my family stand in the middle of the grassy field in a large, spread out circle.

"Within the past few years, each of us has greatly gotten better at using our powers. But to grow as a team we must know each others strengths and weaknesses." I shout over the sound of the wind. "This competition is a free for all. Last omega standing wins. Begin!"

I light up my hands and center my weight.

Faster than a synapse Tyler sprints around the circle and pushes Alex and Holly to the ground.

"Dude! What the heck!" shouts Alex.

"Hey, you heard Hanna. It's a free for all. Every kid for themselves." He shouts back.

I watch Tyler's blurred figure as it speeds towards me. I wait patiently for the right moment and when it presents itself I thrust a ball of pure light directly at Tyler. The attack catches my friend directly in the stomach; stopping him dead in his tracks. His eyes bulge the breath is knocked out of his lungs. The ball of light dissipates and Tyler falls to his knees holding his stomach.

"Nice one Hanna." he wheezes.

The sound of a grunt and a blast catches my attention. I turn around just in time to dodge a stray bolt of lightning. Jayden battles with Madison who shields herself from Jaydens constant assaults. Madisons invisible force fields turn an electric blue when struck by the bolts of electricity.

It's the opportune moment. With my two friends buddy fighting each other, I create two bolas and swing them at my friends. They never even saw it coming. Before they could react the weights on the ends of interconnected cords wrap around their biceps and torsos and pull them to to the ground. They struggle against their restraints and look up at me.

"Aww man!" the two girls exclaime at the same time.

"Distraction. Misdirection. Powerfully weapons in a ninjas arsenal."

I gasp and spin around. Danny stand not three feet away. I gasp as he pulses and knocks me off my feet. I flip head over heals and land heavily on my back. Ugggh.  
I sit up and raise my hands above my head in defeat. "I'm out."  
Danny smiles and lends me a hand.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Hey, Danny."

"Ya?"

I point over his shoulder.

"You got company."

Danny spins around and faces Logan. Flames dance around his hands and tint his face crimson red. His jet black hair and midnight shirt are soaked from sweat.

Logan jumps from one foot to another. "Looks like you've leveled up to the boss fight."

Danny frowns; his golden eyes shine brilliantly. "Discretion is the greater part of valor."

Logan growls "Whatever." He then launches himself at Danny and throws a punch. Danny calmly sidesteps his attack.

Danny shoots several blurry force waves from his palms. With minor difficulty Logan goes on defense and dodges out of the way. Logan deflects the attacks with a shield of flames as Danny applies pressure and refuses to give up.

Logan retreats and runs around the base of a great chestnut tree. Danny follows but then stop. Quickly he changes directions and attacks Logan with a swift flying kick to Logan's chin as he rounds the opposite side of the tree.

Logan's head snaps backwards from impact and he lands belly down.

"Well! Danny won it this time!" I announce from the sidelines.

Danny turns and faces us he beams with pride. His messy long blond hair falls past his shoulders and gets in his face.

I look past Danny and see Logan grabbing the grass with white knuckles. He growls viciously.

"Uho. Dannie's awoken the beast." comments alex behind me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Logan jumps up off of the ground and charges Danny. I shout but it's to late. Logan grabs Danny's bicep, pulls him around, and delivers a deliberate blow to the chest with his elbow. Unfinished, Logan then swings around and side weeps Danny's legs out from underneath him. "Uggh." Danny gasps and collapse. He lyes face down and does not make any attempts to move.

We run to his side.

"Logan! What are you doing!" shouts Alex.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident. Seriously."

Danny groans and Holly help him as he tries to sit upright. He seems relatively unharmed.

"Did up you guys get the number of that buss?" he wheezes.

Holly rubs the back of Dannie's back and makes soft soothing noises. Out of everyone I've known in my life Holly is by far, the sweetest of them all. And despite being a weak fighter, what she lacks in fighting skills she makes up for in nurturing.

I jump up off of my knees.

"We have spoken about this time and again Logan! Anger is a dangerous alley, it clouds your judgment. You need to control it."

"But Hanna, I wasn't angry. I was just ... determined to win."

I give Logan one of my famous disbelieving stares.

"WHAT I SAID I WASN'T ANGERY!" he shouts. Flames shoot out his palms and burn a small section of the once green grass.

Logan towers over me. I forgot how tall he is. Intimidating. I stand my ground. Though I know he's a good kid, I also know that his short temper sometimes gets the best of him.

This is one of those times.

Logan growls and throws his hands up in the air. He spins around and storms off. Alex starts after him but I hold my arm.

"Shouldn't I follow him?"

"Let him cool off."

Tyler and Madison drape Dannie's arms around their necks and pull him to his feet. He winces slightly but tries not to let it show.

I place a hand on Dannie's chest and push a small orb of light into his abdomen. Danny arches his back and smiles.

"Thanks."

I ruffle Dannie's hair. "Don't mention it."

"Yo guys, check this out!" shout Jayden several yards away.

I walk over and find Jayden holding a long thin green object in the palms of her two hands for us to see.

"Its an arrow." she states.

"An arrow?"

"That's what I just said."

"We should stand in a circle and shoot it up into the air." Logan walks up to us and clasps Danny on the shoulder.

"Hey man, sorry about earlier. Are you ok?"

Danny shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "Ehhh. Its ok. You hit like a girl."

"A GIRL!" shouts Logan. "Why you little," Logan pulls Danny into a head lock and ruffles his hair. Danny laughs and grabs ahold Logan's waist. Together, they fall over into the grass where they continue to wrestle.

I burst out laughing.

Some things will never change.

* * *

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**COMMENT**


	6. Mad Mod - Part 1

_Sorry for the long update. I promise it wont happen again._

* * *

I wake up 100% absolutely positively baffled.

Why?

Well, for starters I have no recollection of ever falling asleep. Nor do recall going to school. I look around bewildered. To my left and to my right are two perfectly arranged columns of black topped tables and thick metal chairs with concrete seats. Im seated under a desk in one of the uncomfortable chairs and i'm facing a black chalk board. Posters about gravity, electric charges, magnetism, and quantum physics, hang evenly spaced on the white walls. A large diagram of the periodic table hangs on display from above. The bright lights above me buzz loudly in the quietness of the room.

"Ok? Where am I?" I state to myself confused beyond belief. '_Did I fall asleep in class? No. I couldn't have, Alex would have woken me up.'_

I look around for my little brother but do not see him. In fact, by the looks of it, im the only person in the room.

"Where is every one?"

I attempt to get up but find it impossible to move. I try again but my ankles and wrists are bound by some invisible force to the arms and legs of the metal chair. I struggle against my bonds and begin to panick.

"What the hell!?" I exclaim. "Whats going on? Where am I?"

As if in response to my question, white lines form on the chalk board. I watch the lines curiously as they sketch the face of a man. The man has thick hair, a pointy nose, and beady eyes that seem to look directly at me.

"Why, your right where you belong sweat cheeks. You're in school!"

I roll my eyes.

_'No shit. Really?' _

"The only school for bratty do-gooder. And it's about time that somebody taught you bloody sprites a lesson."

I frantically struggle against my restraints. I attempt to melt my invisible cuffs (which I assumed were simply cloaked) by focusing a beam of extremely focused light at my wrists but to my surprise, nothing happens.

"My powers! Why aren't my powers working?" I shriek.

The animation on the boards smile.

"Specially designed chairs love. Cant have you pesky super powers interfering with my lesson."

I glare at the face in the chalk board menacingly. "To hell with the lesson!" I spit. "Whats your game? What do you want?"

The man smiles. "Just what I said deary. To teach you lot a lesson."

_'Lot? As in, multiple? Did this man have the rest of my family too? Were they, like myself, hidden away in rooms like mine?' _Suddenly a blinding rage embeds itself in the pit of my stomach.

"You so much as lay a finger on my family and so help me I will ..."

"I've been watching you children misbehave." interrupts the animation. "And I HATE misbehaving children."

A photo of me handing Kitten and Johnny off to the police, and another of me protecting Tyler from goons, flashes on the surface of the desk.

"Saving lives. Stopping crimes. And interfering with the plans of hardworking super villians. Why your just a lot of trouble makers!"

I take a deep soothing breath and try not to lose control of my powers. Rage brigs out the worst in me and if my family is in the building, I certainly didn't want to lose control and bring this building down on top of them.

"But you're gonna learn your place soon enough you see cause im older than you. And im bigger, badder, and better."

"SAY WHAT!" I shriek.

The drawing smirks knowingly. "You're in my world now. And you wont be getting out till you've learned some proper respect!"

What I want to say to that is "respect my ass". What I end up saying is "I will get out! And when I do..."

A school bells rings and I jump in my seat.

"Oh dear. Theres the bell my love. Off to class."

The drawing of the mans face on the board dissipates and is replaced by a black and white swirling pattern.

"Now how can I teach you anything if you wont sit still and listen?"

On that note two objects pop out of the chair im seated in and immobilize my head.

"Errrg!"

"One of my hypno screens ought to get your attention. And it'll erase everything in your brain as well!"

The hypno screen spins faster and faster.

"Cant let him hypnotize me." I say as I struggle against the stabilizers. "Got to stay focused."

The stabilizers on ether sides of my head tighten and force my eyes to look directly at the swirling screen. I rock the chair side to side and cause it to tip over. I and painfully on the black and white tiled flooring and an invisible cuff releases my hand. I quickly grab the devices touching me head and rip them out of the chair. The exposed wires spark with electricity and I use the live wires to fry the other electronic locks. I free my wrists and ankles.

Out of anger, I take the broken chair and throw it at the wall. Interestingly enough, the chair rips through the wall like paper. The swirling stops and the walls goes white.

"If you're gonna destroy school property, then the school property is gonna destroy you!"

Two skeletons on the side of the classroom suddenly come to life. Their eyes glow red like they can shoot lasers. One of the skeletons throws an object at me. I duck and manage to miss getting stabbed by its sharp finger.

Suddenly very frightened, I make an executive decision. On three, I sprint to the nearest wall and dive at its surface. Like I expected, the paper wall rips upon impact. A finger missile lodges itself into my back right before I begin free-falling down a black hole.

* * *

I groan and take a deep breath. Then, on the count of three I grab the finger shaped dagger lodged in the back of my shoulder and yank it out. I gasp in pain and bite my lip. The bone fragment had torn through my black t-shirt and managed to cut all the way down to muscle. Thankfully, it wasnt as bad as it could have been.

My fingers are covered in my warm blood which had instantly seeped through my functional shirt.

I take another deep breath and form a ball of light in my hand. Then with some difficulty, I black the ball on the point of entry. Instantly, the bleeding stops and the would heals itself. I'm flooded with a wave of instant relief.

I sigh and lean up against the wall for support.

"Arrrrgggg!"

My head shoots up.

I take off sprinting towards the direction of the yelling voice and come up upon a door. I open the door and find myself overlooking a large library.

"Cyborg, Raven, how glad we are to see you."

I creep over to the sides of the balcony and find ravens black magic wraps around Robins body, and Cyborg and Star Fire poised and ready to fire at each other. Raven lowers Robin to the ground and Cyborg and Star lower their weapons.

"This place is messing with my head!" exclaims Robin frustrated.

"Tell me about it! Mad mods systems nearly crashed my hard drive!"

I can't hold my excitement in any longer. As quick as a rabbit, I bound down the stairs and sprint towards my friends. It takes them a moment to recognize my presence which makes the moment all of a more of a surprise.

I walk up behind Robin and tap him on the shoulder. StarFire gasps and based off of her expression, Robin must have thought I was the man from before. He spins around, completely on edge, and attempts to take me down. Thankfully, im well prepared. Before Robin can land a blow I form a shield of light. His fist connects and cracks the glasslike plate.

He sees me for the first time and his face goes alight with recognition.

"Hanna?"

I look at my friends slyly. "Some party huh?"

* * *

**COMMENT**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	7. Mad Mod - Part 2

I look down worriedly at my hypnotized friend as he inches his way across the tiled floor like and inch worm.

"Mad Mods hypnoscreens. We can't snap him out of it. We've tried everything."

"Did you try this?" Cyborg asks. He reaches down, picks BeastBoy up by the collar of his shirt, and belches loudly in his ear. For a moment nothing happens.

"Ahhh ha ha! Nice one! Ahhh ha ha!"

Beast Boys suddenly stops laughing and frowns. He confused gaze passes over each of us. He spots me and freezes like he's seen a ghost. "Hanna!" he cries horrified that I have seen him covered in drool. Frantically, BeastBoy wipes the thick coat of droop off of his chin. I smile at his childness demeanor.

"Wonderful! Now we need only to find an exit!"

"Or just keep blasting till we make one!" Asserts Cyborg as he turns his bionic arm into a canon.

"Easy!" Interjects Robin. "Last thing I smashed tried to smash me back. I'm shure this whole place is booby-trapped.

BeastBoy wipes the last remains of drool from the front his uniform. "Then how are we suppose to get out?" he asks.

"We're not." Raven declares. "Dont you get it? Mad Mods just gonna keep messing with us untill..."

"We mess with him!" exclaims Robin. "That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane,"

"We take control," Adds Cyborg

"And take him down!" finishes BeastBoy. "Oh i'll find him! That demented dofuss has never hypnotized me again!"

I sense the all to familiar presence of lingering eyes. "Come on!" exclaimed a person with a British accent. I spin around and the Titansfollow suit. Standing before us is a man. He is tall and bony to the point that his knobby bonded protrude against his clothing. He wears a red sweater, tight white pants, and pointy black shoes. An Ascot of the Britain flag is skillfully tied around his neck. He balances the cane mentioned by the Titans skillfully in his wrinkly grey hands. "Your in my world my duckies. You can't win."

With supprising speed, The old man then turns and runs off down a hallway.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouts.

Together bound after Mad Mod; chasing him down hallways, and up endless sets of stairs. Like a piece of wet soap, several times the old man slips right between our fingers and mysteriously vanishes from sight. Baffled, we look around.

"Where? What the?! He was just here a second ago! Where'd he go?" I state baffled.

I open a random door and hit my a wave of salt water. The water soaks my clothing and im left standing in the hallway sopping wet.

"UGHHHH! THIS IS _RIDICULOUS_!" I scream. I untangle a string of seaweed from my hair and throw it to the ground.

"Um guys?" shouts BeastBoy from the opposite end of the hallway. "You might want to see this."

We hussel over to the door BeastBoy holds open for us. In the door is a hallway, and on the far side of the hallway is ... what seems to be, a reall tropical island. Birds fly in the sky and palm trees sway in the ocean breeze. I take a deep breath in recognize the familiar scent of salt and sand. Bitter sweat memories of the Titans Tower come back to me and I find myself smiling.

"Woa!"

"Is that what I think it is?" asks BB.

"One way to find out." says Robin.

We walk towards the beautiful scenery.

"Looks like the real deal." states Cyborg.

The smell of the ocean grows stronger and stronger with each step. Birds chirp and I convinced its the real thing. anxious to get out of Mad Mods fun house, we pick up the pace. None of us realize its an illusion untill its to late. In the split of a minute all five of us fall over a ledge in the flooring. I free fall through a dark tunnel for several moments before I painfully make contact with the solid ground. Our bodies make a 'thump' sound as we land on top of each other.

I roll off of StarFire's legs. "Ok." I groan weakly. "That hurt." I rest my head on the floor for several seconds in attempt to stop the sudden sence of vertigo. The spinning stops, and I shakingly get up. I look around and frown.

Robin growls and slams his fist on the ground. "Are you kidding me!" he shouts angrily. "Right back where we started!"

I give BeastBoy a hand and pull him to his feet. He and I look around bewildered. Once again, we're in the large library where I originally found the Titans. Mad Mod stands on the balcony that overlooks the library. He smirks down upon us knowingly. "Of corse you are my duckies." Mad mod stabs the ground with his cane and suddenly is floating in the air onto of a tile of the flooring. "Class is over. And you lot haven't learned a thing." he scolds as he rests his cain behind his head. "As a failing garde for each blueming one of ya," the bottom of the flooring tile turns white and a giant red F glows on the bottom. The doors behind me slam shut and I jump startled. "you'll have to repeat the entire session." He breaks into a evil cackle that makes me want to shower and suddenly the walls of the room turn into swirlling hipnoscreens.

Almost instantly BeastBoy returns to his hipnotized state of mind and begins drooling all over himself. He knees go weak underneath him and I scramble to catch his body before he falls on his falls. I wrap my arms under his arm pits and hold his limp body upright. A stream of drool is now running down his chest and pooling on the ground.

"Titans!" Exclaims Robin. "Get that caine."

Each of my teammates let out a battle cry.

I stand like a fool trying desperately to prevent from getting wet from BeastBoys saliva. "Uhh..." say puzzled.

Rockets shoot out of mini mad mod statues and whistle as they streak towards me. Quickly, I tuck BeastBoy under my armpit and form a solid dome shield of light. The missiles crash into the yellow barrier and explode; creating a thick grey plume of smoke. The smoke clears and through it I spot robin running and catching a boost from Cyborg who lifts him high into the air. Robin yells and jumps on top of a flying mini-mad mod statue. He jumps from flying statue to statue with extreme coordination. Off in the distance StarFire blows apart one of the flying objects with a starbolt.

"AHY! No ruff housing! Do I have to seperate you lot?" Mad Mod holds up his cane and presses a button on the top which causes the tiles on the ground to raise up into the air like tall black and white skyscrapers.

I watch as StareFire flies at mock speed at Mad Mod and is cut off by a rising pillar. She attempts to fly around it but to her misfortune she soon finds herself surrounded by a black and white striped wall. Robin cries out in angst as he jumps face first into a quickly escalating tile. And Raven and Cyborg cry out in surprise as the tiles beneath their feet rise. The flooring beneath my feet shifts and I watch in anxiety as BeastBoy and I a lifted up. My face goes hot and despite my attempt to not look down, I look down. My stomach churns and I press my body against the adjacent black wall.

Out of no where im shot at by several Mad-Mod statue heads. They pass by and cirlcle back around for seconds. With a arm still supporting BeastBoy I wave my free arm at the advancing firearms and slice them in half with a yellow blade made entierly of light. My attack dices the statues into halves like a warm knife cuts through butter and the broken fragments of concrete shower down on me from above.

Somewhere higher a bomb detonates and Cyborg falls off the ledge of the tiles. He lands on his back on my tile and grunts.

"A little help here?" I say gesturing to BeastBoy who continues to drool down the frount of his shirt.

Cyborg smiles and jumps up. "You asked for it." he says. Before I have a clue about what hes gonna hes licked his finger and shoved it into my ear; his cold saliva sends a shill running down my sine. I screech like a girl in shock and disgust and frantically jerk away. I rub my ear against my shoulder.

"HAHAHA! AWSOME! BeastBoys crackles!" I release my grip and BB, completely skeeved out, continue to attempt to clean my ear. "AWWW MAN! DUDE! SERIOUSLY?! A WET WILLY?! THATS _SOOOO NASTY..."_

BB stops laughing and frowns. "Awww man! Not again!"

From down below a giant robot with eight legs and a head of a Mad Mod bot jumps up to our level. It has several friends up above and each time the robots take a giant jump towards us the ground shakes beneath our feet. I light my hands up and me and Cyborg blast away at the one decending on us while BeastBoy turns into a rhino and charges the ones coming up towards us. As a team we blast away every robot untill we'er standing in a pile of nothing but nuts and bolts.

Suddenly, Cyborg yells in pain behind me which is then followed by a 'thump' I turn around just in time to avoid being electrocuted by the small robot that had shocked Cyborg. I blast the machine into a heap of smoldering pieces of melted metal and scurry over to robotic friend. I roll him onto his back and find him alive but passed out. The floor shakes violently bellow my feet and throws me off balance. I stumble backwards and fall over the ledge. I fall onto my bad shoulder and gasp. Though my healing had kicked in, the muscle surrounding the once punctured area was still extremely sore and painful to touch. I suck in a hiss of breath and roll onto my good shoulder. To my left I spot Robin fighting Mad Mad.

"Aww give it a rest knotty. You've all ready lost!" Mad Mod points at something with his cane and I follow Robin gaze as he looks. My stomach knots up into several hundred knots - each one of my friends has been bound and restrained my chairs that seem to suppress their superpowers. Raven, Cyborg, StarFire, and BeastBoy, all struggle against their bonds with desperation. I look back at Mad Mod and Robin and get up to my feet. I can't help Robin because the platform he is on is levitating in the air, but I could shure as hell help.

I light up my hand and shoot a ball of light at the cane in an attempt to disarm him. Its a perfect shot and it...passes right through the cane? _WHAT? _Robin sees this anomaly to and looks down at me. Thats when it hits him.

"The cane isnt real!" he shouts down to me. "Mad Mod is just as fake as everything else in here!"

I frown confused. And then my frown turns into a knowing smirk. "Time for a reality check!" I shout back up to Robin." As quick as a bunny I sprint across the floor the nearest wall. Out of the corner of my eyes I spot several missile armed statues following me in hot pursuete. I jump into a tear in the wall StarFire created and skillfully roll inside. The missiles behind me and launched and explode just outside of the mouth of the hole.

On my hands and knees I crawl around in the body of the building tearing out electrical wires from the walls. The wires spark with electricity and I remind myself not to touch. I pry apart plugs and break any electrical appliances that look important and expensive. My plan works. Outside I hear things exploding and falling from the ceiling. THen, without warning, the sides of the room suddenly roll up like blinds;exposing the entire inside body of the building.

Up ahead an electrical device over heats and explodes; making the familiar hissing sound Tyler's computers often made when they over heat. Someone shout and coughs. "My machines!" exclaims a familiar voice up ahead. I push on and soon find myself in a hallway with a ceiling high enough to stand straight in. Smoke billows out from a nearby hallway which, as I a proch, I find is actually a small room. "That little sprot lot will pay for this..." I watch an old man yell. He has grey discolored skin and a leathery scalp that is bald minus some grey puffs of hair. He looks the same as the Mad Mod from before but about ten years older.

I grab the man by the front of his shirt and pull him up to me as he turns around. He gasps surprise. I glare at the man furiously. My knuckles clench around the thin fabric of his red sweater. Mad Mod readjusts his wire rimmed glasses. "Hello governor!" he smiles sheepishly. "Put a sock in it Mod. Your days of teaching are over and you're looking as about twenty years of detention." Mad Mod winces in response to my threat. I create a pair of handcuffs, spin the old man around and bind his hands together.

* * *

With Mad Mods help, the Titans and I find a way out of Mad Mods fun house. I stand on top of the building and take in a deep breath of the cool fresh sea breeze. I've missed the salty smell of the ocean sence leaving the Titans and just now im beginning to realize how much so. "Ah ya this is diffidently the real deal!" exclaims Cyborg as he take a deep breath.

From bellow, Robin throws Mad Mod up onto the roof of the building. He lands on the metal roof with a bang. Robin climbs out of the hole in the roof the building. "School always does seem smaller after you graduate. Doesn't it?"

"Just don't expect me to go to any reunions." scoffs Raven. I smirk and laugh. I missed ravens dry sence of humor. I rub the back of my neck and look around. "So you guys are gonna take Mad Mod to jail?" I ask my friends.

Robin lifts Mad Mod up to his feet and nods his head. "Ya. Want to come?"

Forlornly I shake my head. As much as I want to go, I have to remind myself that I have my family back home wondering where I am. "Na man, I got to get back home. My family doesn't know where I am. They're probably freaking out." I manage a fake smile. Robin and the rest of the Titans frown, sad that im leaving.

"Hanna," states StarFire. "Hanna, if you ever wish to return and fight crime with us, please do not hesitate. We would be delighted."

I smile at her kind offer. "Thanks StarFire. That...means alot." I sigh and crack my knuckles. "Ive missed you guys. I miss being able to train and fight bad guys so much. The others, the Omegas, they've started school like me and they're fitting in beautifully. Logan joined the football team and is being looked at by colleges. Tyler and his speed got him on the track team and has made him captain of the cross-country team. Jayden, well...she's really into theater and shes joined the play. Alex has joined the chess team and has held a hundred average in every class for the past month. Holly is almost always helping out at the human shelter and at the local food pantry. Danny joined every club that helps the enviroment and Madison just naturally fits in. The girls loath her and the boys adore her." I look at my friends earnestly "They really want this."

The Titans nod their heads understandingly. Cyborg looks down at the ground sadly and it strikes me the at some point, he too must have had a school life of his own.

Its BeastBoy who talks first. "What about you? Do you like being normal?" He asks me this like it's a test and not a general question.

I look at him blatantly.

_Do I like being normal? _

I crack a smile and chuckle - shaking my head all the while.

"Normals overrated."

* * *

**COMMENT **

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE **

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY :/**


	8. Chapter 8 - Zero

**ZEROS OPV**

Take! Crack. That! Crack. Hanna! Crack.

So Hanna agreed to help the Titans, eh? Snarling, Zero leaped forward again, smashing the staff across his opponent's back. The heavy wooden stick, taller than he and as thick around as his wrist, made a dull, sickening thud.

The guard dropped to the mat and lay there, groaning thinly.

"Next!" Zero growled.

Another member of his team sprang into the circle with him, his own staff at the ready. Zero went into attack mode, the blows of the heavy staff sending shock waves up his arms.

He had studied Hanna fighting Mad Mod. He'd also heard the delight in her voice, seen her heart rate go up as the adrenaline from fighting took hold. Gall rose in Zeros throat, burning him, and with a roar, he smashed his weapon down on the other agents head.

He would do that to Hanna, he thought. She was sixteen and so was he, but he was several inches taller than she was. He had huge muscles and a power that could put the other children to shame.

Well, those days were over.

Soon Hanna would be a distant memory.

It had been approved by the higher-ups.

It was a done deal.

"Next victim!"

By the end of the exercise Zero was exhausted and drenched in his sweat. His grey cotton tank top was soaked through and clung to his defined muscular figure. His muscles were warm to the touch. His legs shook from exhaustion under his weight.

A guard handed Zero a towel and water bottle and Zero accepted it greedily. He downs the water in no time flat and takes a seat on a bench. Zero wiped off his face with the towel and unwrapped the wrap around his hands.

When finished, Zero showered and walked down to the command room. Just like he was informed, Chase was there waiting for him. His back was turned to the dark haired teen as as he studied a holographic map. On it were six red dots and one yellow dot.

"I heard you beat your sparing partners. Impressive."

"Thank you Sr."

"Zero, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Zero stared at the yellow dot; the brightest moving dot on the map. Its location: Jump City. "Put me out there. I'm ready. I can bring them back."

"It isn't time yet, Zero." Chase didn't look at him, just kept reading printouts of reports from the field.

"It'll never be time!" Zero exploded, pacing angrily around the room. "You keep telling me it's almost time, but you never let me take them out! What are we waiting for?"

"Be patient," said Chase. "We need to stick to the plan." He looked up at Zero. "You're letting your emotions color your decisions. That isn't good. We've talked about this."

"Me!" Zero burst out. "What about you? You know the reason you can't off her? 'Cause you love Hanna! You love Hanna most! That's why you've postponed Eric final experiment for so long. This whole ordeal could have been over with years ago but NO! You let Hanna escape the last time we had her in our possession cause you couldn't follow through with killing her!"

Chase didn't say anything, just looked at him. Zero could tell Chase was mad and trying not to show it. Just once, Zero wanted to see Chase show the same love and admiration for him as he did for Hanna. When Chase looked at Hanna, even pictures of Hanna, his face softened, his eyes grew more intent. When he looked at Zero, it was as if he were looking at anyone.

Chase finally spoke. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know the big picture. You have a part to play in this, but you have to do what I tell you. If you don't think you can do that, I'll find someone who can."

Rage ignited inside Zero. His hands gripped at his sides so he wouldn't reach out and grab Chases throat. He wanted to throttle the life out of him-almost.

But right now he had to get out of here. Zero spun and crashed out the door, letting it slam behind him. Outside, he took a running jump off the roof of the building-he still wasn't great at taking off right from the ground. Awkwardly, he flew high and headed for one of his favorite alone places-the top of a huge tree.

He landed clumsily on a branch and grabbed the trunk to hang on. Furious tears sprang to his eyes. Closing them, he leaned back against the smooth, mottled bark of his tree. It all hurt so much. His head, how much Chase loved Hanna, how Hanna looked right through Zero . . .

He remembered how she'd smiled at that green twig last night when they were eating ice cream. Who was that guy? A nobody. Even with his morphing abilities, the human would be a piece of cake for Zero. Zero could slice him in half with a mere thought.

A low growl rose in his throat as he remembered how Hanna had ogled over that loser called BeastBoy. Zero had watched her heart rate increase whenever he was around! And how her power went crazy when he was in danger. She loved him. Like she was some normal girl! If that freak only knew-he wouldn't go near Hanna in a million years.

But maybe he would. Maybe he would love Hanna even if he knew of the darkness that lurked within her. Hanna was special that way. People cared about her. Boys loved her. She was so strong-so strong and beautiful and fierce.

A choked sob burst out of Zero's chest. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he brought his arm up to his face, pressing his tears into his jacket.

Hanna and the other pesky children would fall. He was sure of it. Zero could imagine it all. The blood. The tears. He could pracically hear Hanna plead for the life of her friends. It is only Hanna Zero needed. Only Hanna. The others were irrelevant to Zeros plans.

Yes. It would happen. He was sure of it.

* * *

**COMMENT **

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**


	9. Chapter 9 - Solstice

**Im watching Indiana Jones and the Crystal Scull and I cant help but realize that Cate Blanchett would make an amazing Madame Rouge. **

* * *

Its dark and well past 10 by the time my taxi arrives at Mr. Queens house. I pay the driver and walk up the long drive way. The lights on the front porch are on and they shine brightly through the dark woods. The taxi driver pulls away and when I'm shure I well out of view I summon a small ball of light. The ground is wet from the morning rain and large puddles of standing water. A bitter october breeze ruffles my sweatshirt and I shiver. I walk up the porch and pull back the thick wooden door. The smell of meatloaf sends my stomach into a fit of loud rumbles.

"Young lady where have you been!" Demands Mr. Queen furiously. A scowl is plastered across his sun tanned face and his eyes are deep with concern, anger, and worry. He searches my face frantically; looking for something.

"Some friends needed help."

His thick blond eyebrows shoots up. "Friends? What friends? I thought you said you didn't have any friends at school."

"I never said they were from school."

"Where were you."

I blink twice and lower my head. I feel bad that I can't tell Mr. what I was trully doing.

Mr. Queen sighs. "Were you out with the Titans?"

My jaw hits the floor. "How...how do you know about the..."

"You didn't really think the Titans would let you and your family live with a person who couldn't protect you from PrimaTech. Did you?"

I shake my head baffled. To be honest, I knew from the beginning Mr. Queen was more than met the eye. I just had a gut feeling. But now I found myself wondering _what_...no..._who_...he was.

"Well I know your not BatMan. Right?"

Queen looks at me like i've grown a second head. "Uhhhh, no." he says blatantly as he flops on the leather couch tiredly. I walk to the other side and take a seat cross-legged on the cool brown cushion.

"Well, i'm pretty sure your not Green Lantern. And Superman protect Metropolis, so im gonna go out on a limb and say...Green Arrow?"

Mr. Queen flashes me a smile. _Bingo. _

"Hanna?" says Alex who has just walked downstairs rubs his eye with a balled up fist and yawns. "Whats going on? Are you ok? Why are you home so late?"

I blink twice and wet my lips. "Nothing. Im ok. I just got ..."

Alex frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. "You were out with the Titans. Weren't you?"I take in a deep shaky breath and crack my knuckles nervously. "Ya. I was.".

Tyler, Logan, Madison, Jayden, and Danny all walk down the set of freshly polished cherry stairs and hesitantly they each take a seat in the living room. The girls settle for the opposite plush couch while Logan, Tyler, and Alex settle for the recliners and foot stools. Danny sits cross-legged on the floor.

"Well, did you guys win?" as Madison.

I crack a smile "Hell ya we did!" I exclaim.

My family smiles. "Will you be on the news?" asks Tyler. I shake my head. "Na. It wasn't a public battle. Are there any leftovers. Dinner smells great."

Just as the words leave my mouth Holly walks in to the living room carrying a plate of mashed potatoes and meatloaf. My favorite meal of all time.

"Oh Holly! Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Holly pats my shoulder and hands me the steaming plate of food that I accept greedily. "Your welcome." she whispers.

I shovel a scoop of the delicious meat into my mouth and moan with delight.

"So. Ya plan on helping the Teen Titans out again?" ask Jayden.

I stab at my meatloaf. "Ya. When they need extra help. They gave me a communicator so I can be contacted whenever."

"So your an official Teen Titan?!"

I stop chewing and take a moment to consider what had just been said and smile. "Ya. I guess so."

"Please tell me your not going to dress up in some ridiculous skintight outfit like Boy Blunder." Retorts Logan. The rest of the Omegas - minus Alex - break into a fit of giggles .

Me and Mr. Queen frown. "Whats wrong with a uniform?" he and I ask at the same time.

Logan stops laughing. "Wait. You seriously have a uniform? Please tell me Robin didn't design in."

I squint at Logan irritated. "No. Robin did not design the uniform. I did." On that note I stand up and concentrate my energy into my hands and smack my open palms together. Theres a momentary flash of blinding light but when the light dims, im wearing an entirely new outfit made of a thin flexible material that hugs my skin.

On my feet I wear a pair of black and white sneakers. My legs are white with the exception of the inside of my tights being black. My chest is black except for a white circle centered in the center of my chest. In the white circle is the symbol for light in black. My neck is black and so are the cuffs of my wrists. A black mask with two eye holes covers my eyes and is tied underneath my blond hair.

Jayden nods her head in approvment, Danny smiles up at me, Alex shakes his head in disbelief and Tyler looks at me with an expression between disbelief and approval.

"What are you suppost to be?" retorts Logan. "A samurai?"

I flash Logan a smile. "No...I'm a ninja."

Logan laughs. "No your not." he scoffs.

I look at my friend with questioning green eyes and two raised eyebrows. "Did you see that?"

Logan looks at me with his head tilted to the side. "See what?"

"Exactly."

Mr Queen rubs the back of his neck. "You'll need a name."

I take a seat back on the couch. "How about Solstice?"

* * *

**COMMENT **

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**


	10. Chapter 10 - Count Vertigo

**PART ONE**

* * *

**10:49am**

I hold the buque of orcas in my arms walk down the hall of the hospital. As I approach room 122B. I nock on the door and a girl on the other side of the door tells me to come in. I open the door and look in. Lying on the hospital bed lays a pale skinned girl with dark brown chocolate colored hair and deep brown eyes. She smiles tiredly up at me. Its strange seeing her looking at me like this. So sad and so ill. Its so unlike the bright eyed, happy classmate who showed me the ropes to high school.

"Hey." She croaks.

I walk to the side of her bed. "Hey man, how are you feeling?"

She reaches out for the flowers and I hand them over. She smells the fresh floral arrangements and smile. "Im hanging in there. Thanks for the flowers. They smell lovley."

I take a seat next to her bed. "Your welcome."

Samantha rests her head on her pillow and sighs loudly. Three weeks ago Sam stopped showing up at school. At first I thought she had just ben misfortunate enough to catch the cold that had been going around. But after two weeks of her absence, I began to worry. Then I found out she was in the hospital.

"You know. Besides for the dark circles under your eyes, you really don't look that sick."

Sam nods her head. "Ya, im feeling alright now. It started about two weeks ago and the doctors say this 'disease' has been hitting us kids especially hard. First dizzyness then nausea."

"Bet its the flue. I had it one time, you wouldn't believe the stuff that came out of me."

Sam laughs. _Good. Keep her laughing. _

"But theres no fever. And it stops just like that." Sam snaps her fingers. "And its weird. The sicknesses mostly come on at night."

"Hugh. Have the doctors told you if the kids that are sick live in a certain section of town? Maybe they'er connected turns her body to me and sits with her legs crossed under the covers. "Actually, come to think of it ya, actually. Rumor has it that the Wayne since building is the cause of our sickness."

"Wayne? Isn't that building owned by Bruce Wayne. And isn't he the guy that's always donating to charities?"

Sam furiously nods her head. "The one and only. Though his company is declining any affiliations with the illnesses."

I frown irritated.

_Well, maybe Solstice can bring a little light to this mystery disease. _

* * *

**_12:00pm_**

Its well into the night and the moon shine brightly in the nearly quiet city. I have just finished scouring both the inside and the outside of Wayne labs for a chemical leek and I now sit on top of the Wayne building frustrated beyond belief. My search had come up empty. No where had I spotted any chemical spillage.

I sigh and overlook the sleeping city. The sky takes on a purple hue and gives the city an eerie feeling. The stars are hidden by a thick blanket of clouds. despite of the darkness, I watch as a cluster of bats fly in front of the moon. A breeze grabs at my hair and plays with the ends not tied back by the black eye mask. A cross the street a raging river roars; Steel Cities hydro plant.

Thats another thing im worried about. I chemicals from the Wayne Labs had infact leeked out of the building, It could have gotten mixed into the water.

Movement in the corner of my eye snaps me out of my thinking. Two men walk across the street. Both are fully cloaked in black. I immediately go on alert. At this time of night, two men dressed in black typically wasn't a good thing.

I jump down from the roof of the building and land soundlessly on my feet. Pressed up against the side of the building, I watch the two figures from afar as they walk into woods that lies between the road and the river. The men vanish into the dark woods and when the coast is clear, I sprint across the road. The woods are dark but I mannage to see where im walking as I stalk the pair.

After a few short moments the woods clears. The trees are replaced by metal play structures and I watch as one of the men i'm following stops and takes a seat on the swing. He then begins swinging. _'Ok well thats new__.' _

The taller man stops at the bank of the river. With his back to me, the man kneels down and peers into the mercky water.

Remaining in the shadows of the trees, I creep around to get a better view. What I see sickens me. The man in the black shiny outfit seems to be pouring a chemical into the water. Enraged, I use my powers and encase the can the man is holding in light. I then chuck the the can at the mans partner who now is running at me. His partner draws a staf from his utility belt and smacks it against the flying can. The can drips to the ground with a clatter.

The boy steps into the moonlight and ... It's a girl? BATGIRL?!

I completely loose my focus.

"Wait if you bat girl that means..." I turn around slowly and find The Bat Man looming over my head. He frown.

My heart skips two full beats.

OH. MY. GOD.

My heart explodes. I fall on my but. Defiantly not my most intelligent moment.

The Batman glares at me from behind his mask. I stare up at him horrified.

He stick out his hand and says, "Hanna."

I look at his gloved hand like he just offered me a free snake.

He knows my name. How does he know my name?

He drops his hand when i don't accept his offer and backs up - giving me some space to get up. He never stops staring at me.

I jump to my feet in one fluent movement. I take a step back and look between The BatMan and BatGirl. They stare at me and I stare at them.

"Thought you were someone enlnce." I state collectively.

"I figured that."

"You pretty far from Gotham." I point out.

"I thought you could use some help."

I laugh. "Got that right. Gotham's favorite millionaire has gotten in with the wrong crowd."

Batman raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"People are getting sick around here because of that dirt bag Bruce Wayne."

"Dirtbag?!" exclaims BatGirl.

"Easy. If Wayne labs is behind these sicknesses im sure Bruce doesn't know about it."

I take a step forward. "Bet he does. And I know who he's working with too."

Just then Batgirl stumbles forward and falls onto her hands and knees. Batman kneels down next to her.

"You alright?" he asks concerned. *Authors note - in my stories I don't have Batman talking in the deep gruff voices he talks in during the movies *

Batgirl moans. "I think im gonna...gonna..." she rises to her feet meakly and sumbles off to the woods.

Suddenly, im hit by a sudden wave of dizziness. "Aww man. Now im starting to feel it to." My stomach churns and the feeling of nausea intensifies two fold.

Just then, several men fully cloaked in dark red uniforms jump down from the dark canopy of the trees.

The Batman sees the men too. "We got company."

The men, ruffly 20, walk towards. I summon a ball of energy and they keep on advancing. If they'er surprised by what I can do, they don't let it show. Slowly, they begin to suround us.

Batman pulls an object from his belt and throw it at two men on my left. He misses by a mile. One of the metal disks flys between two of the goons and the second flys a foot above their heads.

The vertigo worsens and my vision wavers. I shoot two blast of light at the men and just like Batman, I miss completely.

"Those head pieces they'er wearing. " He mentions, "It must be making them immune to the dizziness."

I frown. "Lets see if they'er immune to this." I charge one of the men head on and engage in hand to hand combat with another. Fora few short moments, im capable of holding them off. I knock a man to the ground and he does not get up. I look up and find a man observing me from a distance. I attempt to shoot at the man but much to my dismay, the world around me spins and I find myself unable to maintain a steady arm. Distracted, im talked from behind and knocked to my feet. Men pile ontop of me and in one quick moment, I create a force bubble between myself and the men and push them off of me. It works and im free.

BatGirl yells and I turn to her voice just in time to see her falling over the ledge of the bank.

"HELP!" she cries.

I explode off of the grass and sprint over to the edge of the river. I look over the ledge and spot BatGirl clinging desperately to a rock that protrudes beyond the waters surface. The raging current grabs at the girls body and threatens to take her down and under.

"HELP!"

Still dizzy, I make a rope out of light and im just about to throw it when im hit from behind. I cry in surprise as im pushed over the ledge. On my way down I notice that the Batman too has ben pushed over.

I hit the surface of the water and am instantly pulled under. The current flips me over and over under water. My right hand flails helplessly for some thing to grab onto and to my relief. I kick furiously against the current and somehow manage to make my way up to the surface. I gasp in a breath of air and frantically look around for the rock Batgirl had been previously clinging to. I spot it but shes no longer there. I scan the area and miraculously, find her several wards down stream from me. Her head is just above the surface of the water and I can tell shes getting tired.

I swim after Batgirl and wrap my arm around her torso. Compared to myself, Batgirl is a small tiny thing and I find myself having a hard time believing she 16.

With my arm wrapped around Batgirl Batman grabs onto my hand with one hand and with the other, shoots and lodges a cable into the brick bank of the river. Batman groans as he struggles to hold onto both me and the line. Much to my demise, I watch the man from earlier as he kneels down next to where the cable in lodged into the cement. He unsheathes a sinister looking sword from under his red robe and raises it above his head. The blade shines in the moons light dramatically.

In one swift movement, the man lowers the blade upon the metal wire. The wire snaps and immediately im pulled downstream by the current and the weight of Batgirls body.

* * *

COMMENT

FOLLOW

FAVORITE


End file.
